mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rarity Takes Manehattan/@comment-1658827-20131207160632/@comment-1658827-20131214162727
I apologize to anyone who disagrees with me, but yes I DID mean ALL of Rarity's episodes that are not named Suited For Success. Allow me to explain my reasoning. A Dog & Pony Show: In this, Rarity's friends basically risked their lives, their time, and their sanity to save Rarity. The LEAST she could do was THANK THEM, instead of just acting like a snooty brat when they show up and saying that she had it all under control. I get it, the lesson is not to underestimate someone and not judge a book by its cover. That's FINE, but she just came across as far too cocky and ungrateful. Plus, all of you may found her torturing the Diamond Dogs as cute, but I honestly did find it very grating and irritating. So, yeah, did not like Rarity at all in this. Sisterhooves Social: Okay, it seems like Rarity MIGHT have redeemed herself at the end, but I find it fake. It felt like she was FORCING herself to do it. I didn't really buy her over-the-top dramatic moments for her little sister. Sure, she looked sad when looking at the picture Sweetie Belle did for her, only for her to once again treat Sweetie Belle like she's so far beneath her a scene later. Yes, she does the race with Sweetie Belle, but in every other moment we see with Rarity...she HATES mud and being dirty! And yet she runs the whole race just fine with it. So, you know what this tells me? It tells me she does it for attention. She's fine with getting dirty. So, the fact she doesn't even MIND doing the race in the first place basically says this to me: "Yes, I'm awesome, but I love attention, so I'm only doing this to get my sister back and not have her hate me." I don't know; maybe it's just me, but I don't buy Rarity at all in this. Besides, in Baby Cakes later on, she basically says that she hates kids. Sure, she doesn't come right out and SAY IT, but she doesn't even give a REASON for not watching the two little Cake foals. She just dismisses them and then arrogantly says she's glad they paid her attention. So, yeah, didn't like this. Sweet & Elite: Oh Celestia, do NOT even get me started in this. We have Rarity harassing Celestia early on and basically abusing the stallion carrying her luggage. We then have Rarity singing an (albeit epic) arrogant song saying how amazing she is, which makes her ego grow even worse. We then see Rarity basically give us some animal abuse where she basically nearly drowns her own cat just to make up a pitiful excuse to her so-called "friends". Oh, and throughout the rest of the episode, we see Rarity being all nervous that her "friends" will ruin her precious image and make her "new friends" mock her. If not for Fancy Pants, it's likely the ending would've been very ugly with Rarity. Sorry, but this basically says enough.